


The Hook-Up

by leonheart2012



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hook-Up, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: I've been messaging this guy, and he came over for a hook-up. This is how it went down. (A fictional story, this hasn't actually happened to the author)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	The Hook-Up

I open the door, and there he is; so sexy, just as sexy as in his pictures that he’d sent. I smile at him and ask him inside. Still a little wary, I lead him though to my bedroom, where I had hastily stashed all of my loose bits of paper when he had messaged me that he would come.

I turn on my TV and PlayStation, using the controller to select a movie and put it on. I say that he can make himself comfortable on the bed, and he chooses the side with the pillows – my side. I hide my disappointment at that and settle on the other side of the bed, keeping my hands to myself. It isn’t long before I feel his fingers at the place where I’m sure they’ve been itching to be ever since I made the decision to send him that picture.

Maybe I’m starting to regret this.

I playfully push his hand away, not taking my eyes off the movie. To my relief, he takes the hint and keeps his hands to himself for a while. Eventually, the horniness takes me over this time, and I slide closer to him. I link our fingers together. Soon, I’m resting against his side. I’m glad he hasn’t made any other moves. I want to be the one to initiate things here.

After another little while, I take the chance and roll onto my elbow, hovering over him, leaning down to give him a quick kiss. It feels good, so I lean in and kiss him again, quickly straddling his waist and going in deeper. He responds in kind, his hands mostly massaging my ass, and I know how much he’s been holding back. Even so, I’m appreciative, so I leave his lips and instead focus on working my way down his body to his chest, kissing and nipping the taught skin there.

He pushes at my head, and I know he’s impatient, but I want to allocate more time to worshipping his body. After all, this will be my only opportunity to do so. So I oblige him – at least a little – and go to his stomach, this time licking in stead of biting. Such a lovely body. I feel his hardness pressing against my chest, and I bring my hand up to play with it. This is what we’re here for, after all.

He sighs as his cock finally gets some attention. I know exactly what he wants, and I suppose it’s high time I give it to him, even though I’d prefer to give his whole body more attention. He is only concerned with one part of his anatomy however, and who am I to argue?

So, I open his pants and take out his cock, stroking over it and wrapping my lips around the head, giving a light suction at first. He groans in appreciation, and I smile. I love it when I get such wonderful feedback. I start bobbing my head soon, getting him slowly deeper into my mouth. He seems to still find this enjoyable.

After a while, I pull back, and he seems to want to get over me, but I don’t want him to. I want to ride him. So, I push him back and straddle his hips again, this time sans pants. Our sexes are almost touching each other. I lean over and grab a condom from my windowsill that I had placed there in preparation, opening it up and sliding it over his cock. Once that’s done, I coat it in lubricant, and then slide down onto his cock, squeezing around it as I get used to the girth of it. It feels so good to have a real one inside me after so long of just using toys.

Once I’ve adjusted, I lift myself up and then slowly slide back down his cock, feeling it slip in and out of me. The friction is amazing. I love this feeling. I love being in charge of someone else’s pleasure. It doesn’t take long for the pleasure to spur me on, making me go faster, riding his dick like my life depends on it.

Only interested in his own pleasure, he closes his eyes and relaxes back, grabbing my hips and thrusting up into me. I gasp when he hits something special, clenching around him. Yeah, that feels good. My own hips stutter to a stop, and he rolls us over, pushing me into a rough doggy-style position and shoving back into me, using me as I had said I loved. Something in me loves this. It feeds something wild in my belly.

But on the other hand, I feel as though I’m spinning in an endless void. I want to _know_ the person who’s fucking me. I want to know what he likes, what he dislikes. I want to be friends. But that’s not what this is all about. So I close my eyes and take what he gives.

When he hits his own release, I get that usual shiver of pleasure when one of my partners finishes inside me. He pulls out and, our transaction finished, takes his stuff and leaves. I’m not bothered that I didn’t finish: I hadn’t expected to anyway. I’m just left with the hollow feeling of wanting more.


End file.
